


4ever ur m8

by Krezh12



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: And Johnny Needs Help, Angst, Drama, Gen, Johnny has problems, M/M, Post-FF #17, Post-Fantastic Four #600, Post-Superior Spider-Man, Pre-Slash, Tbh Peter Trying to Fix It, UST, unspoken feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: nightmares, daymares
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 2





	4ever ur m8

По пути к Эмпайр-Стейт задувает; Джонни просыпается, потому что чувствует, как в глотку заливают прогорклое масло. Не удивительное и не новое ощущение уже последние — сколько там — дней.

Майку цепляет ветер и спине холодно — последнее, что успевает запомнить он, а потом прыгает из окна вниз головой, сделав в мертвой петле не один оборот, а четыре.

Питер находит его на самом острие — Джонни усмехается. Сегодня он не писал в небе. И когда надо — его ведь не дозовёшься.

— Что-то произошло? — спрашивает Питер, но Джонни машет рукой, едва он успевает приоткрыть рот.

— Ничего, — говорит Джонни и смотрит вниз. Ниже сто второго и её смотровой площадки люди кажутся букашками. И Джонни не интересно смотреть на то, как подбрасывает их жизнь. — У меня много дел, — врет он Питеру, и Питер знает это, Джонни гнет пальцами значок вест-сайда, чтобы его отвлечь. Питер кривится, а когда его лицо под маской снова принимает безмятежное выражение, Джонни уже нет рядом.

* * *

В следующий раз Джонни снится Негативная Зона. Это предсказуемо, тупо, очевидно и опять предсказуемо: Джонни хочется постучать себе по лбу, чтобы там появилось что-то новое, это он уже сотни раз видел — как кабельное, пульт от которого никогда не был у тебя в руках.

Он уже сотни раз видел это; черви, как нитки из льна, проползают между его одной половиной и другой — познай нас, полюби нас — но Джонни не хочет познания, он не хочет больше ничего. Можно ему умереть спокойно? Поэтому он сжигает себя. Это чувствуется, как много-много просроченного масла на языке. И так всегда.

Он не даёт им сшить себя снова — свист топора, портал, лицо Рида- _не_ Рида стоит перед его глазами каждый раз, каждый гребанный раз, а после вспышки Джонни умирает. И возвращается снова.

Он не успевает отдышаться — и запускает в отросшую челку пальцы, оттягивая. Джонни Шторм, плейбой, Человек-Факел, узник Негативной Зоны — кем только он не был; он пытается отдышаться, когда видит, что в темноте с потолка на него смотрят два глаза.

— Твою мать—… — ругается он, из пота бросаясь в пламя, и зря.

— Торчи, Торчи, это я, Спайди, — мямлит Питер, и Джонни перебивает его, хмуря брови так, как умеет только он, и они сходятся на переносице:

— Почему ты здесь! Как ты меня нашел?

— На моих Спайди-ботах есть система отслеживания, знаешь, Док Ок здорово потрудился, когда был в моем теле, ха, стоит отдать ему должное, он не—…

— Я не об этом! — досадливо возражает Шторм, срываясь на крик. — Какого черта! Почему ты здесь!

Не дожидаясь ответа, Джонни погасает так же быстро, как вспыхивает: пламя возвращается под его кожу, и из-за этого Джонни теряет способность левитировать. С потолка он приземляется ровно к себе на кровать.

— Джонни, — говорит Питер, присаживаясь на носках по-паучьи на её уголок. — Я же знаю, что что-то происходит. _Джонни_.

Джонни трет руками глаза. Он совершенно точно не собирается об этом разговаривать.

* * *

Ну конечно же, Питер всё узнаёт сам, как ещё. Джонни не спрашивает себя, когда. Тогда, когда он выставляет его за дверь? Тогда, когда начинает запирать окна, тем самым отнимая у Питера последнюю возможность к себе забраться? Вчера? Или ещё когда брал у него из руки флешку? Джонни просто отвратительно врет для того, кто делает это половину своей жизни.

Он просыпается. Просто просыпается. Из-за червей, из-за Негативной Зоны, из-за вкуса горечи на языке, из-за пота — Джонни не может спать — конечно же, Питер об этом узнаёт.

Даже если он знает, то ничего об этом не говорит. Джонни благодарен ему за то, что Питер в следующий раз просто предлагает изменить маршрут и взять пиццу. Или погонять Шокера.

Он знает, онзнает, _он знает_ — шипят Джонни голоса в его голове, когда он опускается тем же вечером на подушку и засыпает.

* * *

Фильмы внутри головы не заканчиваются: по сути, это вся его жизнь. Разница в том, что когда в ней ему перерезают пуповину, ничего нового _не_ случается.

— Чувак, — говорит Питер, сидя у него на груди, как тисками, сжимая его коленями, и вдруг Джонни становится стыдно: он видит, что там, где его ладони так же жестко с испуга сжимают запястья Питера, вместо спандекса красными пятнами выделяются заметные даже в темноте полоски ожогов от его собственных пальцев.

— Прости, — говорит он, враз обмякая и устало потирая лицо.

— Ты кричал, — говорит Питер, как будто ничего не услышав. — Громко, — повторяет он, и Джонни готов поклясться, что глаза под маской Питера сейчас просто огромные. — Чувак, — снова говорит ему Питер. — Чувак, — с нажимом произносит он, и Джонни просто откидывается на спину: его потертые пижамные штаны соприкасаются с гладким горячим спандексом костюма Питера, и это окончательно пробуждает его ото сна. Идея снова сделать двойную нову больше не кажется такой уж тупой.

* * *

Иногда Джонни думает: интересно, что еще его мозг не успел сделать с ним за то время, когда он вернулся из _того_ мира? Джонни как никто другой знает, что в космосе время не такое, как на земле. Как в Интерстелларе, но ещё хуже.

Через месяц или полгода, или вечность, как в Негативной Зоне, или темноте, или моменте, когда черви опять будут восстанавливать твоё тело снова и снова — ему снится новая, другая жизнь. Жизнь, где он никогда не закрывал ход на землю, жизнь, где он не умирал, жизнь, где у него не пропадали силы, делающие его каким-то особенным или, например, _собой_ , жизнь, где Питер не выгонял его из своей квартиры, потому что у них в ванной сидел Аннигилус.

Может, проходит час или полчаса, но там Джонни видит Сью и Бена, который ворчит, потому что ему не подошла тупая майка с лицом Майли Сайрус, подаренная кем-то ради шутки на Рождество.

Утром Джонни всё еще чувствует запах тостов, которые он готовил Питеру. Там, в той жизни, где они всё еще вместе. В конце-концов, у него появился шанс её повторить. Джонни Шторм: дубль два. Как он там сам же и говорил. Новый мир?

— Пит, — говорит он, когда просыпается, когда всё становится, наконец, если не хорошо, то хотя бы уже близко к этому.

— Хэй, — говорит ему Питер, снова оказываясь у него на груди, потому что с тех пор он каждое утро проверяет его; Джонни не удивится, если по его простыни распиханы датчики движения, которые докладывают Питеру частоту его дыхания. Питер беспокоится, и поэтому он здесь. Столько, сколько Джонни его знал. И столько, сколько Питер знал Джонни. — Чувак, — произносит он, когда Джонни просыпается, когда Джонни почти предлагает ему снова съехаться. — Хэй, — говорит Питер, когда Джонни видит первый хороший сон за последние тысячу лет. — Это просто сон, хорошо?


End file.
